Unconditional
by homra-kid
Summary: An accident helps push Kei to make the resolve to hunt in Kuroo's stead when his lover is placed in a position that leaves him weak and starving. "It's alright you know—I don't mind killing, if it's for you." Crossover Haikyuu and Tokyo Ghoul, Ghoul!Kuro x human!Tsuki. Part 2 of This Burning Passion


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Haruichi Furudate and Sui Ishida.

**Warning:** Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, fluffy and also some mild OOC-ness… and timeskip's… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

**Music:** Zedd - Clarity ft. Foxes

**A/N:** I strongly suggest reading This Burning Passion before you read this or else it probably won't make that much sense? I don't know, I'm just saying because the original story is long as heck and goes a little in depth. Also, I'm in this weird KuroTsuki phase… Reminds me of my KuroShiro phase… fu, fu, fu…

X

X

It'd been five months since they moved to the Miyagi Province. From what Kuroo gathered, the ghoul population was minuscule within the surrounding area and the investigators were frighteningly lax during the best of times. But danger could be lurking at any corner and Kei was reminded every day to never let his guard down, even around his friends. It was partially the reason why the blond didn't go out often unless Kuroo joined him. Luckily, his friends didn't mind since they were quick to warm up to the ghoul and vice versa but sometimes there were those rare occasions where they did indeed question his additive presence whenever they made a trip out to the city. It was always a subtle question though, thank goodness but it still remained a concern in the back of Kei's mind. Because honestly, he wasn't yet prepared to explain to the volleyball team how he was living with his boyfriend who should very well be in college but wasn't or why they were attached to the hip at nearly all times of the day. Obviously, that story still needed some work because there was no way in hell that he was going to say shit about Kuroo being a ghoul and him being the missing son from one of the most predominant mafia's in the country.

The rave Kei had been invited to earlier that was happening in the town over sounded tempting enough, but only because Kuroo hadn't eaten for a while. About three weeks to be exact and with a crowd like that, a body going missing wouldn't be a surprise until a couple days after since it was a Friday. And luckily by then, Kuroo would be long gone and sated until his next feeding the following month.

Yeah, it definitely sounded like a good idea to Kei and he kept it at the forefront of his mind up until the moment he walked into the apartment from volleyball practice. He'd hope to find Kuroo already at home from work to tell him about the plan but to his horror, Kei was scared out of his mind at the trail of blood he found leading from the front door to their bedroom. When Kei managed to summon up the courage to follow the red stained path, he stepped into the room only to stare in silent fear at the gasping mess that was his lover. He was in pain and it seemed as though blood was everywhere—on the floor, their bed, even the door.

"K-Kei, you're back…" Kuroo groaned, pressing what looked to be a towel against his abdomen as he tried to smile.

"What happened?" Kei asked, getting straight to the point.

As the teen stepped fully into the room, intending to see the true extent of Kuroo's injuries, the ghoul held a bloody hand up to stop him. "Don't come any closer Kei!" He said, his voice trembling. "I don't know how well I can control myself around you…"

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Kei deadpanned.

"Starving…"

"And you're hurt because?"

"I went hunting…" Kuroo chuckled painfully. "I thought I could get away with hunting in someone else's territory since I overstepped my welcome in the other one but word spread about me and I was caught off guard." He grinned and it made Kei glare at him. "Was pretty glad I got away but don't worry too much, I got them back good since two out of three of them are dead."

"But you still got hurt and you're hungry." Kei pointed out.

"Starving yes—ghoul flesh is hardly appetizing after all so I could only get in a few mouthfuls before I wanted to vomit." Kuroo commented and he watched as Kei stuck his tongue out briefly in disgust.

"If that's the case then…" Kei stopped to think. Kuroo was still hungry and he was injured. It would make hunting for him severely difficult in his state and being human (a ghoul's main food source) wasn't ideally safe for Kei to be around him until his hungry could be appeased. "The rave…" Kei murmured softly and remembering the gun he still had hidden in the room, he made up his mind. "I'm going to hunt for you."

"What?" Kuroo stared in disbelief, grunting as he tried changing positions from lying down to sitting back up. It was a failed attempt though and he just about crumbled back down as pain throbbed throughout his entire body again.

"You heard me, I'm going to hunt for you." Kei repeated, walking carefully to their shared closet as he began to strip out of his school uniform and into something a little more casual, something that would help obscure his identity as a student.

"Kei, no—just stay with a friend for the weekend, like Yamaguchi!" Kuroo quickly suggested but from the looks of it, his young lover wasn't listening to him. "Kei! I'll hunt tomorrow!"

Getting into a pair of straight black jeans and then pulling a tight form fitting v-neck down the length of his upper body, Kei glanced shortly over his shoulder at the ghoul, his face serious. There was no turning back. "Kuroo, I highly doubt you'll survive if you go out tomorrow." He said, unconvinced as he pulled a black denim jacket out next and slipped his arms into it. The outerwear was a little on the baggy side, most likely Kuroo's but Kei didn't care. "It's alright you know—I don't mind killing, if it's for you."

The blonde's words just about made Kuroo's heart stop and for some reason, he thought back to Akiteru and what he would do in his situation. The older Tsukishima would have probably protested, he never wanted for Kei to become a murderer and yet the teen was more than willing to do it… Kuroo needed it—human flesh and Kei was unpretentious about going out and getting it. Like it was no big deal to him at all; it was wrong, most definitely wrong but Kuroo was touched. However, in the end though, there was still no mistake about how very torn Kuroo felt at the same time.

"I really can't stop you, can I?"

"I'm not too keen on the possibility of being made a meal, nor do I trust you at this moment to hunt for yourself so, no." Kei replied, moving around to retrieve the gun he hid deep within the confines of their closet. "There's no stopping me and I'm not about to let you die of starvation either."

"I feel like I'm falling in love all over again…" Kuroo sighed. "At the very least, take a mask with you—I don't want people to know your face and tipping the doves off."

"Mask?" Kei looked up at him, confused.

"Yeah, the mask in my gym bag." He said, gesturing to the fallen bag sitting next to him. "I'd get it out for you but, it kind of hurts to move at the moment. Until I get a bite to eat, my regeneration abilities are on the useless side. Seriously though, I really hate that those low lives got me good…"

"If you were being cocky about the situation earlier, then you may have deserved it." Kei commented and this time Kuroo glared. Eying the bag carefully, Kei walked over to it, slowly. He kept his eyes out for Kuroo, just in case and was quick to unzip it and look inside. There, sitting right on top of the contents was the mask and for a second, Kei snorted. "A cat? That's typical of you." He said, pulling it out.

"Hey, I have a reputation you know and it's hardly a laughing matter!"

"Sure it isn't."

Underneath the mask, Kei made note of the numerous papers inside. They were wanted posters, lists and information on criminals around the country. _That's right_, Kei thought to himself. Kuroo had certain standards for his meals and he did an awful lot of research when it came to hunting. It was chivalrous, he guessed, shrugging.

When he tugged out the cat mask, his glasses made the fit awkward so he opted out for contacts instead. He wasn't a fan of them, but in a situation like this, they were about to be useful.

Watching Kei move towards the door, Kuroo called out to him. "Be careful out there, Kei…"

"I'll try." He replied, his hands gripping the doorframe.

"I mean it." Kuroo growled, his voice hard. "You better come back in one piece."

He was being overprotective and for a second, the word possessive crossed Kei's mind. It was cute, seeing Kuroo squirm at the thought of him getting into danger and suddenly, a wave of pride pumped throughout his veins. This time, he was going to be the one that would take care of them instead of Kuroo. This time, he was going to put his life on the line for someone instead of the other way around.

"I will." Kei said and before walking out of the bedroom, he turned heel and rushed to press his lips against Kuroo's forehead. Like hell he was going to kiss the ghoul straight on the mouth after he had a bloody snack hours before. The guy probably hadn't even taken the time to brush his teeth. When Kei pulled away, he caressed the side of Kuroo's face gently, watching the way worry instantly played across the ghoul's face. "I'll be back soon." He said and he kissed Kuroo's forehead one last time before walking out of the room towards the front door.

X

X

It seemed only natural that Kei took a car out for the hunt. The car he and Kuroo had was out of the question and he didn't very well care that he hijacked Wakatoshi Ushijima's car for the purpose of getting to point A to point B. He planned to give it back to him, make no mistake and by then, the evidence would be long gone. For once, Kei was going to put the skills he'd been forced to learn as a child to the test.

Finding a potential victim proved to be much easier than Kei initially thought upon arriving at his destination. He was careful in who he chose to take home and with the attire he was wearing for the night and the help of the mask he took with him; drawing perspective interest towards him was like taking candy from a baby. He managed to attract five people, two girls and three guys. Although the mask made things a little difficult in the beginning, it seemed like he wasn't the only one trying to conceal their identity, given the amount of people in face paint, eyewear and hoodies that obscured their faces. The last person to hit on him made for a good choice though, a college student who looked about three or four years older than Kei was—most likely Kuroo's age. He had an air about him that disgusted Kei and after hearing him rant about failing college classes and loans next to him as they stood together side by side in a corner; Kei smirked under the cover of blurring lights and shadows behind his mask.

One chance to see his face was all Kei gave the man, and before he knew it, one thing led to another and they were scrambling to get to the car. The college student seemed excited as Kei drove them back to Miyagi. He touched Kei in places that made him seethe with rage as he sat behind the wheel. Whispering words of passion in his ear made it even harder for Kei to swallow and he nearly had it when the guy's hand slid down to his groin area. Only Kuroo was allowed access to it, not some stranger and he barely managed to hold his tongue as he asked him politely to be patient.

In due time, he was going to pay and on and off, Kei sped down the road with great anticipation on his mind. In due time…

Kei parked as far away from the apartments as possible but still within walking distance. The entire trek there, his rage rippled but once they climbed the stairs and stepped inside his home; he finally breathed a sigh of relief as he took the butt of his gun and smashed it down on his target's head. The guy went out like a light and from there; it was a matter of dragging the poor soul to the bedroom and leaving the rest up to Kuroo.

With his target in one arm, Kei lugged the unconscious body down the hall to the bedroom. He was quiet in opening the door and when he found Kuroo, the ghoul's breath ragged, Kei swallowed nervously. "Try not to make a huge mess and be sure to clean up." He said quietly, dragging the body in all the way and placing him down at Kuroo's feet. "I have some things to take care of so…" His voice trailed.

"Go, I know it wasn't easy…" Kuroo replied and when Kei looked into his face, he felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of his lover's brilliant red eyes and black sclera.

Nodding, Kei stepped back slowly and left unhurried yet still entranced. It wasn't often that he'd lay witness to Kuroo's kakugan and to tell you the truth, the sight always excited him.

Delivering the car back to its owner was a serious pain but he had to hand it to the guy for staying in at home. Kei then easily disguised the trip back to the apartment as a jog, having changed into a black set of workout clothes beforehand and he kept his eyes peeled as he paid close attention to his surroundings. He had to play it cool.

The second he made it back to his apartment, Kei was unnerved by the silence for once. He was vigilant in maneuvering back to his bedroom and poking his head inside, he found Kuroo sitting up, smelling thickly of soap and a towel draped around his neck. Knowing he was clean, put him at ease and he sighed with relief as a result.

Despite the room being dark, he could tell from the different shade of their blankets that it'd been changed and hearing the washing machine way back towards the kitchen, it wasn't hard to tell why.

As Kei finally entered the room, confidently than before, he came to stop in front of the ghoul and kneeled down, his arms reaching out to wrap themselves around his waist. Kuroo returned the gesture almost immediately, embracing the teen tightly as he pressed his lips several times against his hairline.

"Feel better now that you've got some food in you?"

"Yeah, a lot better…"

"No hole in your gut?" Kei teased and above him, he heard Kuroo laugh breathlessly.

Carefully, Kuroo reached down to lift Kei's head up; their eyes locking and he smiled gently, eyes humanlike and not red with excitement. It kind of disappointed Kei. "Nah, its gone now, so don't worry."

"And the body?" Kei asked.

"It's taken care of—just don't touch the brown paper bag in the freezer."

At this Kei slowly glared at him as he made an irritated noise. "You didn't…" Seriously, human flesh and in his fridge?!

"Rations Kei, they're for emergencies." Kuroo replied, still smiling and he heard the way Kei clicked his tongue at him. He was still annoyed.

"At least you're okay…" Kei eventually grumbled out. "That's all that matters to me."

Fingers trailing down until they cupped the teen's cheek, Kuroo rubbed his thumb in slow circles as he looked deep into Kei's face. There was no regret for what he'd done for him, no trace of anguish or sadness. He was completely void of it and Kuroo bit his lip just thinking about it.

"Look, if something like this happens again—"

"I already told you I don't mind." Kei interjected quickly, his hands climbing up to rest behind Kuroo's neck. "I've got your back too, you know?"

"Yeah, I know but—"

"Just accept that when you're unable to hunt that I'll do it for you." Kei interrupted again, determined and Kuroo swallowed down his words.

The teen was stubborn as hell.

"Kei…" He sighed and Kei just about had it.

The poor guy was tired after all and he had no patience for a moral debate with his live in boyfriend.

"You know, just shut up and kiss me already— I've had a long day of school, practice and taking care of your injured ass." Kei whispered harshly, bumping their noses together as his fingers curled at the backs of Kuroo's thick mess of black hair and gripped the roots tightly.

Grunting from the tight grip Kei had on him, Kuroo nuzzled his cheek gently, humming softly from both exhaustion and content. It was a strange mixture but he was already muddled with all sorts of emotions that gave way to turmoil in him. It swirled in his chest, the tidal wave of feelings he had, however the most prominent sensation that brewed inside of him, stood out to be that of warmth and love for the teen in his arms. Growling in the back of his throat, Kuroo finally couldn't take it anymore and gave into the blonde's whims, sealing their lips together and kissing Kei hard.

"Love you, love you so much…" Kuroo murmured against Kei's mouth and the teen groaned only to pull him back down for another deep kiss with tongue and teeth.

Yeah, Kei was definitely too tired to talk anymore.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, totally made it up as I went. At least the plot bunny is out of my hair.


End file.
